Artemis, Green Lantern
by Galaxyrider35
Summary: Artemis was chosen. On the doors of death, she was resurrected. Now she must fight and protect as a Green Lantern
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. GR35 here. This is a story i have wanted to do for a while. Its been in my mind, and i think Arty would be a good Green Lantern. This took me like 1 hour to write. This is more like a side project for me, because i have my other story, the Leave, to update, so i will update when ever i have time. But here it is, Enjoy and please review, but flames will be used for smores. :). Here it is, Chapter one. REViEW!**

Artemis twisted her head awkwardly, the palm of a hand pushing her cheek.

"Now will you tell us?"

A cold calculated voice spoke in front of her. Artemis spat out some blood before saying,

"Go to hell."

She was backhanded again.

"You know? Maybe you should just kill me. I won't give you anything."

"That can be arranged."

Sportsmaster said. Artemis knew he was scowling under his mask. He moved out of the cameras view. Artemis stared into its leans and sighed. Somebody thought it would be a good idea to send a live feed to the Justice League of her integration. She had no doubt the team would be watching too.

So far the integration had consisted of several stab wounds, electrical torture, and being backhanded across the face several times, and she still didnt say a single useful thing about any member of the team or the Justice League. The stab wounds where from not revealing Batman's or Robin's identitys.

She couldn't believe a fight with Wally ended like this. One minute she was storming through the streets of Gotham, the next she was being interrogatEd by the League of Shadows in nothing but her black bra and Hello Kitty underwear. If she wasn't in this particular situation she might have been embarrassed. But not now.

Artemis was snapped out of her focus by the sound of a gun safety clicking. Uh oh. She hadn't been serious. She wanted to live. Thearcher began to struggle desperately against her bonds, with no success. Behind the camera she saw the tip of a hand gun pointed towards her. Oh no. 3. The mans finger began to pull the trigger. 2. She shut her eyes. 1. A loud bang shook the room and there was a sharp burst of pain in her lower left abdomen.

She gasped. The pain was unbearable. Her breath came out in short gasps. She vaguely heard Sportsmaster tell someone to untie her from the chair. She was rudely pushed to the floor. The pain spiked.

Artemis life was flashing through her eyes. She was a baby,throwing food at a toddler version of Jade. She was 8, and making her first bullseye. She was 15, and joined the team. Every image brought forth a new burst of pain. Artemis was dieing. She was going to die young, only 15. 'I want to live.'

She thought fiercly, struggling to keep her eyes open. She felt so cold, and her arms and legs were covered in a sticky substance, was that blood? The whole world faded in and out of focus. Arremis's eyes began to close, ever though she wasn't tired. Blackness tinted the edge of her vision. Slowly Artemis eyes slid close.

The sound of glass breaking made them open. She watched as a green blur sped around the room, before finally stopping infront of her. Artemis finally got a good look at it. It was a ring. A Green Lantern ring, to be precise. It slowly floated down towards the hand covering the bult wound,before slipping onto her middle finger.

Artemis was lifted into the air. She felt her underwear being replaced by some kind of uniform. Another flash on light, and she fell back to the floor. Her hand moved on its own. It raised into the air and shot a beautiful beam of dark green light towards the ceiling. She collapsed, before shutting her eyes.

If she had stayed awake, she would have seen at least 10 figures whereing verious shades of green rush through the portal she had just created. They took on Sportsmaster and his goons, easily defeating them. Then one of them, a beautiful woman with purple skin, picked her up bridal style and flew her back through the portal with the other lanterns. All while the tape was running,sending the live feed to the Justice League, and The Team.


	2. In space

**Hey guys. heres chapter two. i pored my heart and soul into this, so please enjoy. i have a poll up for what pairing I should do for Artemis. i reallly want artemisXwally, but you vote. anyway, should the next chapter be about what there reaction was on earth, or Artys tour. You decided. And yes, I'm typing this on my iPod which has weird spell check. Anyway, REVIEW! P.S. they aren't on Oa, it might be explained on Artemis's tour, or you can watch, Green Lantern:Emerald Knight. Actully, watch it because this story will have a lot of info from there I choose Laria to be Arty GL teacher because they are so alike. They both have A. Extremely long hair B. Dad issues C. A kick butt attitude. Please watch the movie above it will explain a lot. REVIEW!**

Artemis awoke in a plain room on a solid sit up bed, with a huge window that showered her in a brillant red-gold light. She groaned, before sitting up and rubbing her head.

'Where am I? How am I still alive?'

She thought to herself as looked around. When her eyes reached the window she gasped. It was a sun. A huge ball of glowing red-orange fire that occasional leaping out towards her. It was so hot, Artemis felt like she was standing on a active volanco. One thing was for certain.

"I don't think I'm on earth anymore."

She murmured to herself.

"No, you are not."

Artemis whipped her head around so fast it almost broke. A dignified look man with red skin and slicked back black hair, wearing a green and black body suit strolled towards her. He had a weathered but kind face, and a gentle smile, so Artemis could easily say he was a important man. But something about him didn't feel right, something that made Artemis a little afraid. But she pushed those thoughts out of her head, because hey, for all she knew, he could be a mind reader.

"My name is Sinestro."

He held out his hand. Artemis took it.

"Artemis. Its nice to meet you."

She did her best to sound proper, but she really wanted to start blurting out questions. He must of noticed, because he said

"Artemis, if I may suggest before you start to ask question, you take a look at your left hand."

"How did you know I have questi...Whoa."

Sitting on her left ring finger was a beautiful green ring. It radiated light and power, and in the middle was a symbol. A very familiar symbol. Artemis remembered Wally walking around wearing a shirt with that symbol, Batman talking to two men wearing it, and occasional seeing it out on the battlefield, but now,

"Its a power ring."

She realized with a start. This must have been what Sinestro wanted to hear, because he nodded.

"Do you know what this means, Artemis?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide.

"I think it means, I'm a Green Lantern."

"Correct."

The two current occupants of the room turned to see 5 people with glowing green auras fly towards them. All where green lanterns, but only three looked human, and they where all men. The two females of the group looked alien. They both had pointed ears, but the older one had lonnnggg red hair, much like Artemis's own blond, and pale lilac skin. She wore a dark green leotard like uniform, and carryed herself with a dignified manner. Artemis fought the edger to sit upas right and call her madam. The other had a more human look to her. She had light blond hair cut under her pointed ears, and big blue eyes. She was wearing a white top with a dark green skirt. She kind of reminded her of M'gann.

"How are you doing Artemis?"

One of them, a man with warm chocolate brown skin and lime green eyes asked as he landed. Before she could answer, a sharp pain shot through her head. Artemis stumbled back, before falling over the bed. She yelped. The rest raced over to see IIF she was okay, but were shocked when they saw Artemis with the same glowing green aura as them, floating a inch of the ground.

"Umm, a little help?"

She asked, her voice muffled. The two woman grabbed her arms and pulled her back on to the bed.

"Thank you. Its just alot to take in right now, I'm usually more vigilant. Now, who are you?"

"Oh right! I'm Hal Jordan,"

the tallest man with light brown hair, wearing a green mask introduced.

"This is Guy Gardener,"

he gestured to the youngest looking guy, around Artemis's age,

"and John Stewart."

The African American nodded at her.

"These lovely lady's are Laria and Arisia."

he pointed to the purple skinned lady, then pixy ears.

"Laria will be your green lantern trainer."

Laria smiled at her, so Artemis tried to smile back, even though it was kind of overwhelming.

"And Arisia will be taking you on your tour."

The blond girl smiled, before grabbing Artemis's arm and dragging her out. Artemis caught the door frame and shouted in,

"Anything else I need to know?"

Hal called back

"Just don't let her get to far ahead of you!"

Artemis lost her grip on the door and slid into the hallway. The door slammed shut. The 5 remaining lanterns stared at it for a minute before turning back to each other.

"Is it wrong to think she got used to the idea of being a green lantern a little to quickly?"

Guy asked, his nose crinkled under his mask.

"I do not think so. But my question is, will she be okay?"

Everyone thought about this for a moment before John said

"She's tough. She'll make it, but I'm more worried about her old team and the Justice Leagues reaction."

"You know, she didn't mention them once during our conversation."

Sinestro looked around.

"Oh! That reminds me. We have a call to make."

the 3 earth Green Lanterns flew off.

"Earthlings. I will never understand them."

Laria commented, while Sinestro nodded in agreement.

"As they would put it, 'their weird.' "

They looked at each other, before shrugging and flying away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! here it is, chapter 3. I worked very hard on this, so please enjoy. I'm going to do a new thing called mailbox, where you can ask me questions and give me suggestions, and I will respond, so this is trail one anyway REVIEW!**

**Guest 1: Thanks :)! P.S. Please leave a name so I can thank you more formally.**

**PurplePixie5: Thanks :) Keep on loving**

**Arrowflash: I love spitfire to, but I don't know what ship I'm going to do for this story, your just going to have to vote on my new poll. and I have a new design for Arty's costume, and I think it looks fucking awesome, but your just going to have to wait and see :). And i'm still thinking about if im going to put arty back on the team or not. That's going to be my next poll, so watch out for that**

**Squadron: Im think im going to make her different, but just small changes that are defiantly going to get noticed, if she goes back to the team. As for the shipping thing, your going to have to vote and see.**

**Guest 2: I like you idea, but go vote on my poll, or review and tell me, either way. If that's what you want, review or vote for it. **

**Anyway, that's it, thank you for reviewing, and keep reviewing. I hope you like it. Here it is, chapter 3. **

Artemis and Arisia walked down a emerald tinted hallway, until they reached the end, where a single door stood.

"This is your room."

Arisia said, throwing open the door. Artemis stepped inside. It was a smallish room, about the half the size of her room in the cave. There was a small desk, another door, which probably led to the bathroom, and a small closet. Through the cracked doors Artemis could see matching shirts and pants, in all different colors ranging from the darkest black to the palest green, with not a single piece bearing the faintest trace of red in sight. Those lose shirts and pants were the exact opposite of all the things M'gann man-handled her into trying on...

Oh god. The team. Artemis sat down hard on her light green bedspread, with her hands clenched together tightly together. Arisia sat down next to her and the newset lanterns hands in her own.

"You miss them don't you."

Arisia commented after a small pause. Artemis calmed herself by taking in a slow, deep breath, trying to calm her shaking hands, which she was 100% sure her new 'friend' could feel.

"Well, I've been really to overwhelmed to remember them. And Earth. But now, I'm so homesick."

She gave a short, bark like laugh. Arisia tilted her head to the side.

"Don't worry, homesickness is something all lanterns encounter. But you will be back home soon enough. Training goes quickly."

Artemis nodded. Silence settled back into the small room. Finally, Arisia opened her mouth to say something, anything to fill the silence but Artemis beat her to the punch.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to this stuff."

"What 'stuff'? Sharing your feelings?"

Arisia felt confused, then she understood.

"It's because of your father, right."

Artemis looked up, a slightly panicked look crossing her face.

"How did you know about that?"

Arisia almost laughed at Artemis expression. It was quite funny, her eyebrow scrunched together, eyes wide open, mouth on a wide O.

"Do not worry, we won't kick you out of the corps for who your family is. No, John Stewart told me."

Artemis pursed her lips into a tight line. Batman promised no one besides himself, Green Arrow, and herself knew of her true identity.

"How did he find that information? Its all classified."

Now Arisia was confused too.

"I don't know where he could have got it. Maybe the guardians told him."

She mused aloud, but before she could suggest anymore ideas, her ring blinked an brilliant green three times in a row.

"I'm so sorry, I have a mission."

Arisia apologized, quickly standing to her feet and brushing off her deep green skirt. Artemis yawned, before trying to disguise it as a cough. To late though, Arisia noticed. The petite lantern smiled and gave Artemis a hug, before saying

"Why don't you get some sleep. You've got your first day of training with John tomorrow."

Artemis nodded. She hoped the (hopefully) steaming hot water of a shower and the soft comforts of a bed would wash away the ache beneath her ribs, though she seriously doubted it.

"See you later."

Arisia flew out. Artemis sighed, before walking over to the extra door. She opened it, and surprise, it was a bathroom. It was simple enough, with black walls and white decoration. Artemis stopped for a minute to admire a small glowing plant inside a small glass bowl, before pulling off her shirt. Wait, shirt?

'No'

She rushed over to the mirror, and sighed in relief when she saw she still had her bra and Hello Kitty panties on. Green Lantern Core or not, she would have beat the crap out of anyone who saw her naked. Then she noticed it. Her wounds, her scars, they where all gone. Even the one over her left eyebrow that she always covered with concealer. All gone. Artemis marveled at this fact and decided it must have been some sort of healing magic, before pulling off her panties and bra and stepping into the shower. The minute she was in the water started and to her pleasure, it was warm. She stood there for a few minutes, letting the steam and water calm her jumpy nerves. Even if she hadn't acted like it, she was terrified. Sure, she was from Earth, she was used to extremely weird thing, but this was almost to much. Artemis washed with a bar, of what she assumed, soap, before stepping out. The lantern grabbed a towel and dried off, before walking out of the bathroom, to the closet, where she dressed in the plain black top that floated loosely around her torso, and the matching pants. To tired to even brush her long golden hair, (something she was sure she was going to regret later) she just collapsed into the soft bed, pulled the covers over her head, and let the soft lull of sleep pull her into the darkness, her face bathed in the golden light of the galaxy.

****With our favorite male lanterns****

"How is she?"

The deep voice of the bat broke the static admitting from the small communicator. The three lanterns exchanged glances, silently daring each other to speak first, till finally the youngest spoke.

"She's fine Batman. Just a little bruised up, but fine."

They all winced as the same intimidating voice broke through, only a little bit louder this time.

"You can getting shot a LITTLE BRUISED UP."

John stepped in, saving the Lanterns butts.

"One of the blue lanterns, Pav,einye KynIc,tic , healed all of her wounds. Jeezs bats, I had no idea you where so over protective."

This time the voice was sharp, and the words where pronounced like her was pissed. Most people when they got mad, their wording gets sloppier. Not Batman. If anything, his wording got better.

"I'm not worried for her, I'm worried for the team. They are frantic. Frankly, Robin as become even more annoying at times. They all desperately want to talk to her. They aren't taking the fact she's now a green lantern very well, Kid Flash and Superboy the most."

"Well this will be the first time they've ever lost a friend in battle"

Hal mused aloud.

"That is true. Keep me posted. I want to know everything."

"Bats, are you sure your only worried about her for the team?"

John asked, a teasing edge in his tone.

"Yes. Batman out."

The three lanterns turned of the communicator, before smirking at each other and flying out. Hal Jorden flew down a hallway to talk to guardians, when he noticed a door slightly cracked open. He pecked in. Artemis's golden hair flew over shoulder, onto the bed when he hands lay loosely clasped over her chest, green ring out in the open. With the golden light from the sun flowing out through the window over her face, it gave her the appearance of a angel. Her breathing was light, and easy while there was a small smile on her face, indicated she was having a good dream. Hal smiled, tucked a loose strand of hair behind Artemis's ear, before floating out and shutting the door gently behind him. Once out, he sighed in relief, knowing the newest lantern would be fine


	4. Chapter 4: Enjoy!

**Hey guys! Here it is. Chapter 4. defiantly more of a filler more then anything, but I worked hard. Nest chapter is Artemis's first training season. Let the butt kicking begin. Anyway, here's the Mail bag:**

**Sabb123: Yes, yes she is. But all that stuff comes later. And for Artemis's revenge, there will be wiped cream involved. :) Prepare for evilness. **

**PurplePixe5: I know right! I plan to have Artemis and Hal's relationship much like a father and daughters, while Guy is more of a brother and John is the fun uncle. And don't worry, I'll keep writing.**

**Irenerb: Keep on loven chica, no one here is going to stop you.**

**Squadron: Thanks! I love Batman, but I took me several tries to get him okayish, and it still didn't feel right. Anyway, I do plan on sending Arty on some deep space missions and keeping her away form they team for awhile, but anyway. I'm only in 7th grade, so obviously my word choice isn't the best. your welcome to beta me if you want. Just PM me.**

**Anon: Most my votes have been spitfire, but we will see.**

**Geekgirl: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Your awesome! Free internet cookie for you!**

**JohnCenaRkoFanForever: First of all, that is one incredibly long name. She's Laira's trainee, but on technically terms she is johns protégé.**

**MoonLight1300: THanks! Youwill see more. Just scroll down. :)**

**Anyway guys that is all. Okay, if anyone has a dieveart account, I have provided a description below. Feel free to run wild with it, just PM and tell me about it if you do. LOve you all, review, GR35 out! Enjoy. P.S. Sorry if this is horrible**

Artemis awoke to a sub-zero flash of water hit her strait across the face. She bolted up right into a seating position.

"What the hell was that for!"

She sputtered, trying to whip out her eyes as the youngest lantern, Guy Gardener, grinned ear to ear at her misfortune.

"John sent me to wake you up. So, rise and shine! The metaphorical birds are singing, and there are no ancient evil warlords coming out of the sun. Today is going to be a good day."

"You don't have your first day of training today. "

Artemis grumbled as she ran a hand through her now damp, blond locks, groaning out-loud when she realized how snarly her rats nest was. She picked up a futuristic abstracty looking black comb off her desk (where the heck did that come from?) and began wrestling with her long locks. And by the looks of it, she was losing. Anyway, Guy shrugged before commenting offhandedly

"Oh, don't worry. It's your first day of training, so Kilowog might go easy on you. Might."

It took a second to sink in before,

"What!"

Artemis screeched, pulling extra hard on a complicated knot. Guy winced, and every high pitched hearing being with in 50 kilometers covered their ears and winced in pain.

"I thought I was training with John and Laira!"

Artemis winced as she finished untangling the comb from her hair.

"Not exactly. Kilowog evaluates your training today by fighting you. Then tomorrow you will begin to train with Laira. Umm having hair issues?"

"No, my hair is fine."

Artemis replied defensively as she yanked out a few more strands. Then she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I still don't understand the whole training thing."

"What's not to understand? Kilowag fights you to evaluate what you already know, then tells Laira and John what you need to learn still. And you didn't use conditioner"

Guy leaned up lazily against a wall.

"For the last time, my hair is fine!"

She said exasperatedly. "I don't have all day. Lets go."

Artemis stood up and brushed herself off. After setting the brush down she decided the black outfit was clean enough, so she started to march out the door. Guy stuck out a arm to stop her, effectively blocking the new girl. She turned towards him, eyes flashing.

"What are you doing?"

She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. Guy held out his hands in the universal 'I mean no harm symbol' before stating

"You aren't going in _that_ are you."

Artemis glared at him before looking down, scrutinizing her outfit.

"What's the matter with this?"

She gestured to her outfit. Guy took a 2 steps away from the pissed female.

"I..i mean"

He stuttered. Sure, he was a awesome, kick butt Green lantern but when it came to angry woman, he turned around and ran far, far away. But not today. There was nowhere to run to, and all the other lanterns would never let him forget it. EVER.

"I mean, you should change into your uniform."

He finally pulled himself together. Artemis loosened up a bit, but she was still tense enough to make him worried. He saw what this girl could do in person, and to honest she frightened him.

"What are you talking about."

"Your uniform! Like this."

He pointed to his own uniform. Artemis nodded slowly.

"Okay, but where do I get one? I didn't see one in my closet."

She turned and glanced at it for effect.

"Easy! Your power ring has a uniform, you just have to imagine it on. Usually a lantern will come here wearing one, but yours faded when you where unconscious. Nice undies by the way."

Guy snickered. Artemis glared with a glare that would have made Batman pee his tighty whiteys But the soon the glare stopped (much to Guys relief)as a thoughtful look came over her face. She was clearly stumped know. Thinking this might be while she pulled up the chair from her desk and sat down.

"Explain."

She demanded. Guy frowned, obviously thinking hard. He never really figured out how he put on his uniform on. He looked so hilarious Artemis couldn't help herself.

"Try not to hurt yourself."

A slightly raspy voice broke through Guy's thoughts.

"Haha, very funny."

He snapped at the newest lantern. She snickered at him. The room fell back into scilence. Finally Guy stood up.

"I got it! You just need to picture wearing the ring as clothing."

Artemis bit her lip and nodded. She shut her eyes and concentrated. The air around her began to simmer. Guy watched as Artemis was lifted into the air. Green light swirled around her. It was a beautiful, rare sight to see a lantern first transform. Guy was so proud. Until it abruptly stopped, and Artemis dropped to the floor.

"Owww."

She groaned as she got up.

"Artemis! Are you...Whoa."

Guy stared at her, transfixed at the sight in front of him. She looked down at her new uniform quickly. Artemis was wearing a dark hunter green letord with chinks of armor running down the entire thing, clicking the pieces together perfectly. She was wearing black leggings underneath, with knee high boots the same color as the leotard. She had black shoulder pads shaped like the Green Lantern core symbol. She was wearing dark green fingerless gloves with a cool dot design on them. She felt something cool on her face. She lifted up her newly gloved hands to her face and felt a mask, similar to Hal's on her face. Artemis looked back up at Guy and sighed. Still staring.

"Guy..HELLO"

She waved her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance, rubbed his eyes, before stuttering,

"Artemis, your hair!"

Artemis's hands flew up to her hair frantically.

"What! What is it!"

She asked frantically. Gut pointed wordlessly to her bathroom. Artemis ran so fast she flew. 20 seconds after she went in a scream echoed out. All high pitch hearing beings almost went deaf. Guy sighed and ring called Kilowag.

"We might be late, she's having hair problems."


End file.
